Learning Material: Love STORY DISCONTINUED
by I'veLostMyPride
Summary: In which the Ela teacher, Ivan Braginsky and the Science teacher, Alfred F. Jones are in love but deny it. So it's up to the students to get those two dorks together, but along the way, it's not only the teachers that find love. Aka: The year students learn nothing because they're too busy trying to get their teachers together.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In which the Ela teacher, Ivan Braginsky and the Science teacher, Alfred F. Jones are in love but deny it. So it's up to the students to get those two dorks together.

Warnings: Dorks in Love

...00..00…

Alfred, commonly known to students as the Truly-Cool-Teacher-That-Everyone-Loves beamed as the school bell rang and called out to the teens exiting his classroom.

"No homework guys, ya know I can't stand grading essays!"

The students cheered as they ran out to recess. Or so the teachers thought.

Instead, many of the students ran to an empty class room filled with boards that had thumbtacks on them.

Under the thumbtacks were papers with ideas that said:

Lock in Closet (Ohonhonhon)

Trick into Date (Gentlemanly)

Totally make Mr. Jones drive Mr. Braginsky home? (Like yeah)

Make them awesome like me

Treat them to pancakes (eh)

Pasta! (Ve~)

And so on.

Francis looked at his idea proudly. "I think we should use my idea first!"

Yao scowled. "No way aru! We should use mine."

Gilbert snickered. "All your ideas suck! Mine is best, kesesese."

Elizabeta huffed. "Calm down!"

As the crowd of teenagers quieted, Elizabeta stood on a chair in the middle of the room.

Taking a deep breath, she started. "Okay, so we are all here because we all have seen the obvious attraction between Mr. Braginsky and Mr. Jones. However, those two are too oblivious to each other's attraction and without any help, they'll stay like that! So, we have gathered here to get those two together."

Feliciano tilted his head. "Ve~ Luddy, can we get them to have pasta together?"

Ludwig shrugged. "Er, sure."

Mathias laughed boisterously. "Hahaha! Hey Gil, I bet me and Lukas can get Mr. Jones and Mr. Braginsky together faster than you can!"

Gilbert smirked arrogantly. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

With a wild grin, Mathias nodded. "It'll be a competition! Whoever get's Mr. Jones and Mr. Braginsky together first wins!"

Before the two could continue, Elizabeta clapped her hands. "So, you all agree?" not waiting for anyone to talk, she continued. "Then let operation RusAme commence!"

...00...00...

Because really, students can be matchmakers as well. And who said learning about love wasn't part of the school curriculum?


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Mischievous Students

...00...00…

Elizabeta's smirk unnerved Ivan, but he shook off the feeling of unease and turned back to the dry erase board.

"Okay," he inhaled deeply before continuing to write on the board with a marker. "Poems. We are going to briefly study about poems and each of us will write one about someone. Any questions?"

Francis' hand shot up and Ivan called on him. "Mr. Bonnefoy, what is your question?"

Francis laughed. "Ohonhonhon. What are the topics that we will focus on in our poems. Will they be revolving on amour?"

Ivan's eyebrow rose. "Er, yes if you want. The theme for the poems can be on anything."

Kiku shyly raised his hand. "Sumimasen Braginsky-San, but can you write a poem as well?"

Ivan scratched his head and nodded. "Okay. I-"

He was cut off by Elizabeta raising her hand enthusiastically as she squirmed in her seat.

"Ms. Héderváry? What is your question?"

Elizabeta smiled. "Can we choose what your theme and person is?"

Ivan nodded uncertainly. "Um, if you want to."

His agreement made half of the girls squeal and he stared at them curiously before shaking his head tiredly as he turned back to the board.

...00...00…

Meanwhile…

Alfred squirmed uncomfortably before he exploded. "Okay I'll bite. What?"

Arthur stuttered nervously. "O-Oh, n-nothing Mr. Jones!"

Alfred stared at the boy with disbelief. "Yeah, sure Arthur. You guys have been eyeing me for the past five minutes for no reason. Very believable."

Feliks smirked. "No really, it's like totally nothing!"

Alfred sighed and turned to the paper before him. "Okay, rollcall. Matthew?"

"Here."

"Arthur, you're here, Feliks, Toris, Yong soo?"

"It is Im Yong Soo! Da~ze!"

"You're here. Gilbert?"

Silence.

"Gilbert?" he sighed impatiently. "Gilbert!"

Toris stuttered. "I-I do not think he is here Mr. Jones. He might've skipped."

Alfred's eyebrows furrowed. "This is the second time. Ah well, I'll tell the principal later. Mathias?"

Silence.

"Mathias? He's gone too. If those two skipped together, then we are in some big trouble."

Standing up, Alfred strode to the phone by the door, just as he was about to call the principal, Matthew cut him off.

"How about we tell the principal later."

Alfred looked at the student with a raised brow. "Really?"

The class nodded feverously and he shrugged. "Okay."

He walked back to his desk and set down the paper. Turning around, he made his way to the front of the room and took out a blue dry erase marker.

The marker squeaked as he wrote on the board.

After a few minutes, he put away the marker and turned to the class.

"Copy this down."

Students pulled out their pens and notebooks and proceeded to write down the notes for the next test.

Tino sat back in his chair as he scribbled out the last words he needed to record, turning to the left, he gazed out the window. Birds were chirping and the wind blew leaves through the air softly, Gilbert and Mathias were popping Mr. Braginsky's car tires and wait... Car tires!?

Tino sat up, his eyes wide open. "Oh my god!" he shouted. "Look!"

Students crowded around the windows and watched as Mathias and Gilbert popped the tires on Mr. Braginsky's car.

Alfred growled as he stalked to the phone. "Those kids!"

...00...00...

Translation:

Amour (French)- Love

Sumimasen (Japanese)- Excuse Me


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Hungary and Japan's shipping. Implied Eavesdropping.

School's starting again and I won't be able to update things as much now, sorry!

...00...00…

Ivan growled as he examined his car. Not only did Gilbert and Mathias pop the tires, but they had filled the inside with whip cream.

"Goddammit…"

Alfred peeked over his shoulder and piped up. "Well it's not that bad, at least it's only whip cream!"

The honey blonde skipped up to the door and stuck a finger in the cream. "Yum!"

His eyes closed in delight as he sucked his fingers. Ivan squeaked and glanced in the other direction with a blush. _Now that was just mean_ , he thought grumpily as he waited for the tow truck to arrive.

...00...00…

Elizabeta rubbed her hands hungrily as she peered at the two teachers from around the corner of the school.

"Excellent, everything is going a planned!"

Kiku nodded beside her. "This is a great opportunity to take pictures Elizabeta-chan."

Elizabeta grinned as she said gleefully. "Snap away Kiku!"

Kiku's camera clicked continuously as he took pictures from different angles. At one point, Alfred leaned closer towards Ivan and Kiku tilted his camera.

Click!

The angle made the picture look like the two were kissing.

Elizabeta's eyes glimmered. "Ca-Can I post this on my yaoi blog? Please?"

Kiku smirked. "Only if you allow me to get a copy of that picture with Arthur and Francis."

Elizabeta nodded. "Deal!"

...00...00…

Alfred exhaled deeply. "So," he glanced at Ivan before turning away. "Um, I could drive you home."

Ivan smiled gratefully. "Da, thank you Alfred."

Alfred chuckled. "Heh, no probs man!"

The two strolled to Alfred's car. As Alfred started the car, Ivan pulled the seat belt and it clicked.

The drive settled into an uncomfortable silence before Alfred cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So, um, what are you teaching the kids?"

Ivan sat up and turned towards the man. "Ah, well, we'll be going over poems soon. Though the girls were acting strangely before. They were so excited over choosing the person I was to write and the theme!"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "You're writing a poem, and it's gonna focus on someone?"

Ivan nodded. "Da, I was thinking we could write about a person before writing about something abstract like time."

Alfred hummed in agreement. "Yeah, I get what you mean. You're gonna make the kids write something specific before they can try to write something that can be very diverse."

Ivan smiled. "Yep!"

The tension in the car eased as the two continued to converse. Unfortunately (Or maybe fortunately) the two never noticed the very small microphone that was sat in a small corner of the car. The microphone had been sneaked into the car by Mathias and Gilbert before any teachers had noticed the students messing with their cars.

...00...00...

Translation:

Da (Russian)- Yes

...00...00...

Students (Known):

Mathias (Denmark)

Gilbert (Prussia)

Ludwig (Germany~ Ve)

Feliciano (North Italy~ Pasta!)

Yao (China)

Tino (Finland)

Matthew (Canada)

Elizabeta (Hungary)

Francis (France~ Amour)

Arthur (England)

Kiku (Japan~ Kawaii)

Im Yong Soo (Korea~ Da-Ze!)

Lukas (Norway)

Feliks (Poland)

Toris (Lithuania)

Teachers:

Principal: Romulus (Ancient Rome)

Ela Teacher: Ivan Braginsky (Russia)

Science Teacher: Alfred F. Jones (America)


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: Eavesdropping Students (they really plan everything), the teachers are getting in on this. Fangirling students.

...00...00...

The room was filled with whispers and snickering teens that sat in the dark. Oddly enough, they looked like they were watching a movie, when really, the kids were spying on their teachers.

Yao growled at the noise. "Shut up aru! I can't hear them."

In fear, everybody quieted down and watched the camera that was hidden in the top of the car. The microphone filtered the sound and in unison, everybody leaned closer towards the computer.

"Spasibo Alfred-"

A girl gasped. "Oh! He called him Alfred!"

She was quickly shushed and the room fell silent again except for the conversation between the two adults.

"-I do not know how I can repay you."

Alfred laughed. "It's okay man, ya don't have to repay me. It's just the right thing to do!"

Ivan inclined his head with a shy smile. "Most people would not take the time to help others. So, thank you."

Kiku inhaled sharply as he snapped a quick picture of Alfred's blush and Ivan's smile.

Another girl sighed. "How adorable."

There was a thud as one girl fell to the floor. "Oh, it's too cute."

The teens murmured with each other before they were cut off by Ivan's exclamation.

"Ah, I can take you out to dinner!"

Elizabeta grinned in a feral manner. "Yes please!"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "What? No, no, you don't have to!"

His pleas fell to deaf ears as Ivan nodded feverantly. "I'll take you out at 7! Just give me your number!"

Alfred sighed in defeat. "Alright, it's 2445667893. Don't ask how I memorized it."

Ivan nodded happily before he said. "Oh, and don't worry about wearing anything fancy, it will be casual."

Alfred sighed once more. "Alright, I think we're here."

Ivan leaped out of the car and said. "It will be fun, I swear!"

The students heard Alfred sigh once more as he muttered. "You're killing me here Ivan."

There was a moment of silence before Toris piped up nervously. "Um, w-what are we going to do now?"

Francis nodded solemnly. "We do not know where Mr. Braginsky will take Mr. Jones. How can we follow them?"

Arthur snorted with a smirk. "I know just the man."

...00...00...

"Come on Mr. Bock. Only this once, sir."

Said man raised and eyebrow. "And what do I get out of this?"

Arthur shrugged. "Er, um, well."

Elizabeta pushed the British teen aside. "I won't post that embarrassing picture of you in last Halloweens school dance!"

Eduard sat up. "Deal!"

Turning to his laptop, he cracked his knuckles. "This is a delicate process, please don't distract me."

Kiku nodded. "Arigato Bock-San. You see, this is very important to us and we are thankful that you are willing to help."

Mr. Bock snorted. "You kids are trying to get Alfred and Ivan together right? Well, us teachers tried to do that before, they only became more awkward around each other."

He typed furiously as he talked. "It was quite easy to see the chemistry when they first arrived here. those two always got along easily over many things, mainly space and students."

Elizabeta nodded as she wrote down notes in her notebook just as furiously as the teacher typed. "Continue please, this is valuable information!"

Kiku sat up and leaned in towards the computer teacher. "Excuse me Bock-San, but when did Jones-San and Braginsky-San transfer to this school?"

Eduard tilted his head thoughtfully. "Alfred arrived here a year before you students entered as freshmen, Ivan has been here two years longer than him. They're both relatively new here."

A girl strutted nervously. "Er, um, h-how old are they?"

Eduard smirked. "Quite young. Ivan is only 26 and Alfred is 25. They're good teachers, but they are young. Even if sometimes they seem older than that."

Francis' jaw fell open. "They're so young! I thought Mr. Braginsky was older than that!"

Eduard snorted. "With the way he acts, many would assume he was 30, but no, he's only 26," he then added with a mutter. "He's got a baby face and yet people still assume he's 30. Maybe it's the way he acts?"

Matthew stuttered. "H-How did Mr. Jones and Mr. Braginsky first meet?"

Eduard couldn't help but snicker. "In the typical way. Alfred tripped and Ivan caught him. Of course, Ivan wasn't expecting it to happen, so he fell anyways."

Some of the students giggled, their science teacher was known for being a clumsy person. He had broken and dropped more beakers than almost any other student.

The students continued to converse with their teacher (who was now turning in to one of their favorites) about Alfred and Ivan's relationship. They had learned that once Alfred knew Ivan liked space, he had screamed in joy and leaped at the Ela teacher. They learned that Ivan once hid in Alfred's supply closet when his little sister had come to visit him, Alfred had found him hiding behind a cabinet of chemicals and throughly freaked out over the fact that Ivan could have spilled something on himself. They had also learned that Alfred and Ivan were once mistaken for a couple by the principal after the man had saw the two interacting with each other.

Eduard sighed and his fingers finally lifted from the laptop. "There, I hacked into Alfred and Ivan's phones using their numbers. Don't ask how, it's really complicated if you hadn't studied in my class. I know many of you didn't, especially you Mathias."

Said teen smiled innocently. "Why me? Never!"

Eduard rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I can track their location through their phones and it looks like they're heading towards Billow Creek park."

Elizabeta nodded. "That place is usually empty, it would be good for a dinner date. Set out candles and a blanket, some food. Nice place."

Arthur stood up impatiently. "Well, what are we waiting for? Come on!"

Eduard sighed before he stood up. "I'm coming with you."

Gilbert looked at him confusedly. "Why?"

Eduard's shoulders drooped. "Well, when Romulus found out Alfred and Ivan were not together, he used any chance he could to get them together. If I go with you, I could get some pictures for Romulus, he likes to see the development of a relationship and he wouldn't want to miss seeing this. If he could see it through pictures, he would be happy and a happy principal is a happy school."

Mathias nodded. "Alright then. Let's go!"

The students scrambled towards their cars with eager faces.

Eduard shook his head. "Why did I agree to this? Oh right, because Raivis said I needed to get out more."

...00...00...

Translation:

Spasibo (Russian)- Thank you

Arigato (Japanese)- Thank you

New Character:

Computer teacher: Eduard Von Bock (Estonia)

Library Teacher: Raivis (Latvia)

Alfred's number was just me typing in random numbers. So, if that's your number, then sorry!


	5. Just an Omake

Warnings: Implied Prucan and DenNor, Mentions of aphrodisiacs, Rome ships it all, Hungary the fangirl

 _Omakes Just For You_

What Happened To Gilbert and Mathias After They Were Caught?

Well...

"Really?"

Gulbert cackled. "Kesesese, yeah. We're gonna be awesome matchmakers and get them together."

Romulus leaned forward eagerly. "Well, then what?"

Mathias frowned. "Well, Tino saw us and we were caught. They looked kinda shocked that we would fill Mr. Braginsky's car with whip cream and pop his car tires, but we did say leave it to us to get Mr. Jones to drive Mr. Braginsky home. I mean they give us permission to use any method to get Mr. Jones to drive Mr. Braginsky home, but then they look all shocked that we would do that. I mean, come on guys, you should have expected we would do something like this."

Gilbert grumbled. "And birdie looked all disappointed, that was so unawesome."

Mathias snickered. "Dude you're so whipped for Matthew."

The albino teen bristled. "Well what about you, I can see how much you bend back for Lukas and that is unawesome!"

Mathias sputtered. "W-What ar-are you talking about!?"

The principal clapped his hands. "Boys!" He sighed and shook his head before smiling enthusiastically once more. "So, what are we going to do next."

Mathias frowned. "Well Francis wanted to put some wierd thing call an aphrodisiac in their coffee and lock them in th-"

He was abruptly cut off by Romulus' coughing. "I-I think you should do that at the very end. Now I have paperwork, but can you tell Ms. Elizabeta to start with small things that will get the two to notice each other and start considering each other as romantic partners. Then at the very end you do the erm, the," he trailed off on the last word. "The aphrodisiac..."

Gilbert frowned. "What's an aphrodisiac?"

Mathias nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it must be something really wierd cause Arthur hit Francis on the head after he suggested that and Elizabeta started drooling... Man they're so weird."


	6. Just Another Omake

Warnings: The teachers attempt at matchmaking, awkward dorks and their developing relationship

...00...00...

 _I couldn't resist adding these Omakes, hehehe_

When Alfred transferred to Hetahigh he accidentally mistakes it for heaven, cause there's one really hot guy...

"Hey there, the name's Alfred, Alfred F. Jones. So you're the Ela teacher?"

The platinum blonde that Alfred stared at glanced up and smiled shyly.

"D-Da, I mean, um, yes!"

Alfred's breathe falters cause damn that was too adorable. _Ohmygod, ohmygod, okay, play it cool Al, don't flirt too much and don't be a dork. Oh shit but what if I do flirt and he thinks I'm a creep, and what if I don't and he thinks I'm straight? Is he even straight, oh god, what if he's straight and I flirt and it gets all awkward and he leaves or he doesn't like me and thinks I'm trying to get in his pants. Oh crap, what if he has a girlfriend or a boyfriend or even a fiancé, but Romulus said he's like 26 so he can't be married, right? Oh shit, he probably married or worse, what if he had a lover already and like something went wrong so he totally doesn't do relationship and oh god, what if he's-_

"-ed, Alfred?"

Startled, Alfred said the first thing that came to his mind. "I'm sorry I love hamburgers!"

Ivan frowned. "I'm sorry? What was that?"

Alfred's arms flailed. "Nothing!"

The American took a step back, unfortunately, the floor had just been waxed.

"Ahh!" Alfred's legs slipped from under him and his face nearly met the ground before he was caught by lean, yet strong arms.

Looking up, he stared into glimmering violet eyes. The moment was broken however, when Ivan tried to step back up and slipped as well.

He yelped as he fell on to his back, taking Alfred with him.

The other man stuttered as he planted his arms around Ivan's head. "S-Sorry, I-I didn't mean to do this. Oh man, this is so embarrassing, crap!"

Alfred took a nervous breath before sitting back up and chuckling. Glancing down, he squeaked. He had unknowingly shifted to sit on Ivan's lap after he sat up.

"S-Sorry!" he scrambled off the man's thighs and stood up awkwardly.

Meanwhile, a certain teacher by the name of Basch Zwingli snorted.

"Those two are made for eachother."

...00...00...

That awkward moment when you realise that you might have just made things worse…

"So can you help me?"

Elise was a nice woman, albeit shy and rather timid. She was kind and generous, which made a great history teacher. Unfortunately, she wanted to make her students comfortable and used some rather strange methods to do so, one was to have people of different descent act out history in her class as a country. Since Ivan was russian and Alfred was american, she requested that they act out a piece of history as Russia and the U.S. It was the American Civil War and the interactions between other countries and America during the war.

Alfred scratched his head. "Er, well, I'm not sure."

Ivan's eyebrows furrowed. "What if the students don't like it?"

Behind Elise, Basch glared.

Alfred and Ivan shivered before nodding enthusiastically.

"Actually, we would love to!"

"Yeah, it's such a great idea! I would love to!"

Elise smiled. "Really! Thank you!"

She and her older brother walked around the corner and out of sight. Alfred collapsed on Ivan and the platinum blonde stumbled before regaining his balance and holding the other man.

Alfred whimpered. "I thought I saw Death in the eyes right now."

Ivan nodded tiredly. "Er, could you?"

Alfred looked up at him and sighed before standing upright.

"I hope we survive."

Ivan's eyes met the ground worriedly. "Me too."

...00...00…

Alfred swayed and fell towards the ground before strong arms pulled him up (he had an odd deja-vu moment).

He fell into a coughing fit as the man holding him sat on the floor and rubbed his back as he was laid in between his legs.

Ivan, or Russia at the moment, murmured comfortingly. "It's okay, it'll get better."

Glazed eyes stared back at him and Ivan blinked at how real they looked.

"R-Russia, it really hurts."

Alfred sniffled and buried his face into the man's chest, he whimpered and gripped Ivan's shoulders weakly, they loosened and his arms slowly slid down Ivan's sides, fingers weakly scrambling to get a hold of his arms.

Girls at the front of the room leaned forward, their eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. It was like watching a movie, with lots and lots of sad moments.

Ivan blushed before hiding his face in Alfred's hair… he would blame that on the script later.

With his eyes shut tight, he whispered lowly. "I'll protect you, I'll send ships to your...heart, I'll make sure its safe."

America, or Alfred, whimpered. "Protect it, please?"

Squeals bursted out from the lips of several girls and Ivan's cheeks reddened. He wasn't supposed to say heart, he was actually supposed to say the capital, but it seemed more fitting to say heart at the moment.

Unfortunately, the bell chose to ring at the moment and Alfred jumped in surprise.

Elise clapped her hands with a look of sadness. "That's all for today class, now your homework," everyone groaned and she frowned. "Hey! Anyways, your homework is to research how Great Britain and France benefitted from the Confederacy and also try to find other countries that supported the Union. This is an extra credit assignment since Christmas break is so close."

The students exited the classroom in a rush. As Alfred stood to brush the dust off his clothes, he held a hand out to Ivan and pulled him up. Giggling from behind him made him whip around to see a gaggle of girls taking pictures of the two, he raised an eyebrow in confusion and they blushed before skipping away to talk about something called shipping.

Turning back, he blushed. "Hey, um, thanks for catching me."

Ivan smiled nervously. "Ah, you're welcome."

And awkward silence settled between the two before Elise broke it by skipping up to them.

"Thanks so much for the acting! I overheard some girls saying that they've never found history so fascinating!"

She neglected to mention that it was because of the yaoi and the very adorable moment between the two's acting... she also neglected to say that if the girls studied more, there might be more acting between Alfred and Ivan.

..00..00..

Gym Teacher: Basch Zwingli (Switzerland)

History Teacher: Elise Zwingli (Liechtenstein)

Elise's attempt to get those two together almost falls apart until Basch comes to the rescue and forces them to act as countries in the American Civil War...


	7. Chapter 5

Warnings: Them angry teachers, those kids couldn't help but make a comment, you broke the moment bro!

...00...00…

"Shh!"

The teenagers peeked out from behind a hedge as they peered at the two teachers before them.

Glancing back, Elizabeta whispered. "You have the camera rolling right Kiku?"

Kiku nodded. "Hai Elizabeta-chan."

Eduard glared at the students. "Be quiet, I don't want to explain why I'm here with a bunch of students."

Alfred leaned on his arms, his eyes pointed towards the sky.

"The stars, they're really pretty out here, right?"

Ivan nodded with a gentle smile. "Da, they're so beautiful."

Alfred stared at the man and sighed. "You are."

With furrowed eyebrows, Ivan turned to the man next to him. "What?"

Alfred blanched. "Gah! N-Nothing!"

Arthur facepalmed at the man's stuttering. "What are you bloody doing? That's not how you compliment someone!"

Beside him, Francis sighed with disappointment. "I cannot believe Mr. Jones, he does not know the art of seduction."

Ivan turned back to the stars. "Well, I'm really glad we're here. I haven't had time to watch the stars lately."

Alfred gazed at the sky once more with a sad longing. "You know, sometimes I wish I were free like the stars. Nothing to worry about in life and you have near eternity with all the other stars, it's so...warm."

Ivan stared at the man with a surprised look before smiling sadly. "Yes, with all the stars next to you, you'll never be lonely. I suppose, that… that I am lonely."

Alfred glanced at the man before quickly turning away and murmering. "I don't think you're lonely."

 **Bam!**

Francis slammed his hands down in anger. "Non! That is not what you are supposed to do! This is a moment, you're supposed to kiss him! You're supposed to say that he'll never be lonely because you're with him. This is an outrage!"

The two adults quickly sat up.

"Was that...Francis?!" Alfred asked as he whipped around wildly.

Yao slapped Francis in the head. "You idiot aru! Abort mission, abort mission!"

The majority of the students ran away to the cars, leaving Eduard behind.

"Crap!"

He stood up before freezing as a hand gripped his shoulder.

"Eduard, what are you doing here?"

The teacher turned nervously. "Ivan! I d-did not see you there!"

Ivan smiled. "Me neither, were you here the whole time, we-I heard voices."

Eduard smiled nervously. "Ah, I was...talking, yes talking on the phone with...Raivis!"

Ivan frowned. "Raivis? Here? Why?"

Eduard flailed. "We um, we, err, we wanted to arrange a, a picnic dinner!"

Ivan smiled. "Ah, I understand!"

Eduard stared at the man with shock. "You do? Ah, yes of course-"

Ivan nodded. "You were on a date with Raivis! So, where is he?"

Eduard's mouth fell open. "D-date?! Um, well, he, he couldn't make it?"

Ivan slumped unhappily. "Oh well, that's too bad."

Eduard scrambled away from the man. "Anyways, I've got to bo. Bye!"

Ivan waved at him and turned away to stare at the stars. "But I thought I heard Francis and some other students, strange...maybe I'm hallucinating."

...00...00...


	8. Chapter 6

Warnings: Poeticness is the key to getting the girl (or in other cases, the man), Implied FrUk

...00...00…

Ivan shuffles the papers in his hands as he writes down comments on each students' work. _Too enthusiastic, not enough diverse vocabulary, confusing vocabulary. A+, A, A, B-._

He stopped at one of the girls and calls her up.

"Please do not try to change any part of your poem when you read it."

The girl nods and clears her throat before she speaks in a lilting voice.

"Forgive me when I say this, but you are like a flower

Filled with strength, yet you wither and lose power

They would say that you are deceiving in looks

For you are quite beautiful, but filled with thorns and hooks

Hooks that chain others to you, never letting them get away without scars

Leaving them to dream in fear and pray to the stars."

The girl looked up from her paper at the teacher hopefully and he nodded, satisfied, she walked back and sat in her desk as other students clapped.

Ivan wrote down notes yet again as he called up the next student. "Mr. Bonnefoy, you are next."

Francis smirked confidently as he strided to the front of the room. He shook his head dramatically and several girls sighed as his hair whipped through the air.

"Oh english men, they are troublesome

Such anger they hold, yet directed towards me!

To others they are sweet like bubblegum

But to me, they screech like a banshee

And yet there is a beauty to their passion

Their anger hides a sweet person

One that holds such strong compassion

I cannot help but to fall in love, and his anger only makes it worsen."

At the last line, several girls sighed at the sparkle in Francis' eyes. That was until they noticed that Francis said 'he'.

Elizabeta stood up. "He?! Oh my god, Kiku, quick It must be Arthur!"

Francis blushed. "What?! Non, never!" he turned away from the class and murmured. "Maybe a little…"

The class continued to listen to their poems and read their own before it finally came down to the teacher.

Ivan sighed. "You never told me who to write about."

Elizabeta's hand shot up and her eyes glinted, Ivan nearly scrambled back in fear at her manic looking eyes.

"Yes?" he asked cautiously.

Elizabeta grinned. "We decided! We want you to write about Mr. Jones and the theme was sunflowers!"

Ivan blushed. "Jones?! Sunflowers!?"

The girls and even several of the boys nodded.

Ivan sighed tiredly. "Okay, if you say so. We have an hour left in class, so I'll write the poem, just independently read okay?"

Each student quickly took out a book from nowhere and Ivan blinked in surprise before he clicked his pen open and started to write.

 _Like the sky, no. Soft as a petal? No, no, no...hmm_

...00...00…

Wow, making those small little poems were so fun!


	9. Chapter 7

Oh man that poem was so fun to write!

Sorry I didn't post this earlier, my computer was acting up.

Warnings: Ivan's assumptions of the theme… eavesdropping for a good reason, jealousy

...00...00…

Ivan Braginsky was not happy. First he had to write a poem, now that was nice, but then the students said he had to focus on Alfred of all people, then they said the theme was sunflowers. Needless to say, he was quite grumpy. But nevertheless, he remained calm and wrote the damn poem. Since the theme revolved around sunflowers, he assumed it had to do with the flower language, unfortunately, the sunflower represents...adoration. By the time he realized that he could have just written about flowers in general, it was too late and the students had made him read it.

Ivan sighed nervously before he stuttered out the first line.

"O-Of all the flowers in the field, I think the one of adoration is in m-my favor

Fo-For it's beauty is pure and it exudes great fl-flavor.

A bright, kind yellow amongst the dusty ground

It calls to me, hidden, waiting to be found

And when the Sun wakes, it is greeted by petals

Petals of exuberance and so the feeling settles."

The man sighed in relief as he finished the first verse before stuttering once more.

"Can I say, oh can I say that you are a sunflower?

Um, with bright hair and, and kind eyes, you hold great power

Th-The strength to motivate others, even me

You give this feeling of being free

I suppose I can say that I am the Sun

For you greet me each morning full of fun.

But when you leave, there's a feeling of nettles

Piercing, it prickles my heart, in my chest, it settles."

Ivan blushed as he moved on to the next line, _why does this sound like a love confession? He's only a friend, right?_

"So come back, come back, back to me

For without you, I can no longer see.

I am darkened, a smothered, extinguished Sun

Waiting for the next day, to you, I run."

Feeling the blood rush to his face, Ivan hid behind his paper. An awkward silence settled in the room as the students stared at the man with shocked looks.

Ivan coughed. "Let's not mention this to anyone...anyways, class is almost over, pack your things and get ready to go home. Your homework tonight is to add one more verse to your poem."

Unbeknownst to the man and his class, a certain science teacher stood at the door. Hidden from, view, he frowned and scowled as an unknown feeling boiled in his chest. _Who was he talking about, I wish it was me. Wait, what?! Why would I think that? It's not like I'm jealous or anything… I-I'm not jealous, Ivan is just a friend. A friend that veiws me as a...friend._

...00...00…

Oh god, they're just so oblivious, it hurts to actually write it.


	10. Omake Of the Omakes

Omake of the Omakes

A gift you guys since I couldn't upload my chapter sooner.

When you realize that two people are perfect for each other, but they aren't together, it's frustrating. Aka: When Elizabeta starts to ship RusAme

...00..00…

It was beautiful, the way America fell into Russia's arms, the way Russia's eyes closed in pain at America's suffering. Elizabeta nearly sobbed as Russia promised that he would protect America's heart. Behind her, Kiku leaned forward, his eyes capturing every moment and word. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he absorbed the scene before him. The pair leaned into their desks, arms holding them up as they nearly sat on top of their desks in hopes of getting a closer view. Elizabeta licked her lips as her eyes darted between the two countries.

 **Ring!**

Completely surprised, Elizabeta and Kiku jumped as the bell rang. She watched the science teacher lift the english teacher and smiled. _They're perfect for each other, oh they're so cute together, I just want to tie them up together so they can admit their feelings._

The Hungarian girl skipped towards the group of girls that were giggling at the two teachers.

A voice sounded behind her. "If you do the extra credit, I might be able to get those two to perform again as Russia and America."

Excited, Elzabeta whipped around. "Please!"

Footsteps approached the Hungarian student and the history teacher.

Kiku, who had heard the comment, panted as he sped over to them

"Bash-San, I would like to request that you have Jones-San and Braginsky-San perform again!"

The teacher smiled. "Of course!" she adopted a mischievous look. "Now, all you have to do is the extra credit and consider your request done!"

Elizabeta decided that she really liked extra credit challenges from then on.

...00...00…


	11. Chapter 8

I'm just writing this as I listen to a loop of the Roses and Faded mashup and as I look at muggleborn headcanons, the ones with howlers are awesome.

Warnings: Siblings, Alfred's got a potty mouth

...00...00…

The chattering of teeth filled the silence of the dark room. A strange scraping sound filled the room and the sound of chattering teeth intensified.

"Brother? Please come out…"

Ivan shrank into his bed and whimpered.

"Brother, come out! Come out, come out, come out!"

In response, the man curled into a ball and his teeth chattered even louder.

...00..00…

Papers shuffled in his hands and he croaked tiredly. "I'm not feeling well so I'll be speaking in this voice. Please don't talk over me."

The students stared at Ivan with concern.

Arthur piped up nervously. "Um, Mr. Braginsky? Are you okay?"

Ivan drooped his shoulders and sighed as he turned away to face the board. "I had a...rough night."

...00...00…

Francis sat back onto the chair as he stared at the board. There were check marks on some of the notes pinned with thumbtacks.

"I still think we should try my method. If he is locked in the closet with Mr. Jones, then they must accept the amour!"

Yao scowled. "No aru! It is too soon! Did you hear Mr. Bock, he said they are really shy towards each other, locking them in the closet will only make things worse!"

Toris nodded shyly. "I think we should leave them for a bit before we try Arthur's method."

Said boy smirked. "Hah! Take that bloody frog, my method is way better!"

Kiku cut them off before they broke into a fight. "Arthur-Kun, I heard that Braginsky-San was sick?"

Matthew nodded. "Yes, we saw him today, he had big bags under his eyes and he said he had a rough night."

Elizabeta furrowed her eyebrows. "Maybe we should check up on him."

The students glanced at each other before nodding.

...00…00...

"Ve~ I hope-a Mr. Braginsky is okay. Then we'll all have pasta!"

Ludwig nodded as he peered around the corner. "Okay, nobody is here, that means we can sneak into Mr. Braginsky's room and-"

He was cut off by a voice around the corner. "So you stayed up all night?!"

Shushing the other students, Yao peered around the wall. There, Ivan and Alfred were conversing as they exited the math classroom.

Ivan nodded tiredly and rasped. "Da, my sisters are visiting and they like...to show their affection."

Alfred pursed his lips. "You okay man?"

Ivan stard at the man for a couple of seconds as if he could not process the words before he nodded. "Ah, y-yes, I'm sorry Alfred, I am just ve-very tired."

His mouth opened in a yawn as he talked and he blinked tiredly.

Alfred smiled. "Maybe you should take a nap, I heard the library has beanbags, go take a nap there!"

Ivan smiled as he headed towards the library. "Spasibo Alfred, I will see you later."

As the two teachers disappeared, Ludwig turned away and held his chin thoughtfully.

"This is a major issue."

...00...00…

Natalia peered around the corner as she snuck in through an open window.

"I'm coming brother."

Meanwhile, Ivan sighed as he sunk into a yellow beanbag.

"This is nice."

He fell into a light doze, unaware of the danger.

...00...00…

Elizabeta scowled at the wall. "This is terrible. I mean sure it's great that Mr. Braginsky's family is visiting, but remember what Mr. Bock said?! He said that Mr. Braginsky's little sister is obsessed with him! I mean, incest is kinda great and all, but my OTP is in danger."

Mathias stared at her confused as Kiku nodded. "OTP? What's that?"

Lukas smacked him in the head. "I think we'd rather not know."

Tino nodded. "Maybe it's best we stay ignorant of that."

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah, Elizabeta gets all creepy about that stuff."

The girl whipped around at the comment. "What did you say!?"

Gilbert gulped. "N-Nothing!"

...00...00…

The door creaked as it opened and Alfred turned.

He smiled. "Hey, I haven't seen you before. What's your name."

The girl looked at him impassively before saying. "I am Natalia…I'm new student, do you know where Iv-Mr. Braginsky's is?"

Alfred beamed at her. "Hey no need to be shy! Ivan's in room 332, just down the hall! It's the library."

The girl smiled coldly. "Spasibo Mr...Jones."

...00...00…

The students sighed as they walked down the hall. All feeling glum as a strange foreboding feeling settled over them. They rounded the corner just as Ivan sprinted towards them.

Panting, he stared at them with fear and desperation. "Please! Help, I need to hide, my sister she's-"

"IVAN! Where are you?!"

Ivan whimpered.

The students panicked before Francis' eyes lit up and he jammed open the door of the storage.

"In here!"

The english teacher leapt into the storage and sighed in relief as it closed.

The students turned just as a woman charged down the hall.

"Where is he?!" she snarled.

Several of them flinched before some of the more braver students stepped up to block them.

Yong Soo glared at the woman. "We saw him go that way Da~ze!"

The woman ran in the direction he pointed, not thinking to ask how he knew who she was after.

Ludwig stared at the woman warily as she charged past him, Feliciano squeaked behind him.

"Ve~That was-a scary!"

Francis turned back to the closet. "Ohonhonhon, I will take advantage of this! Hold the door."

As several of the teens held the storage door closed, Francis approached the science teacher that had just walked around the corner to investigate the racket.

"Mr Jones!"

Alfred looked at the student worriedly. "What's wrong, what was all that noise I heard?"

Francis pointed. "Someone is trapped in the storage!"

Alfred strided towards the door and knocked. "Hello?"

He frowned as he heard the whimpers. "Are you okay?"

Pulling the door, it swung open and he turned back towards the students.

"It's not locked, I don't see how-"

Yao yelled. "Now!"

"Woah!" Alfred exclaimed as he was shoved unceremoniously into the closet.

"Hey! You guys!"

He ran towards the door and reached it just as it locked with a click.

Turning back, he saw who was in the closet with him.

"Well shit."

...00...00...


	12. Chapter 9

I feel so bad for writing this, but it felt so good too. So much angst, so much fluff, I thrive in this. Arghhh. Is it bad that I feel happy when they get all so **whumpable**?!

So sorry I haven't updated anything, just had a bunch of homework dumped on me.

Warnings: Slight angst and fluff, divorce, implied child abuse, whumpy America, whumpy Russia, slight FrUk, slight RusAme, google translate russian cause I no speak russian and that sucks

...00...00…

When he was younger, he used to live in Maine. He had never seen city lights, skyscrapers, the boom of trains as they rushed past him, blowing his hair into his face. Rather, he watched animals. Moose and deer as they nibbled on the stalks of brambles, bears as they raised their young, but most of all, he watched rabbits. Rabbits and hares as they leapt around and nibbled on seeds. He would chase them, watched as they raced around, but when he caught them, when he caught them was when he would regret. Regret because their look of fear as he held them in his arms would be so big, so frightful. And the way they trembled nearly made tears well in his eyes, they eyed him like prey to predator and he would whisper softly and stroke their ears as they trembled and trembled and shivered. When they finally relaxed, he would smile and let them go, watch as they happily leapt away once more.

He was happy then, but there were whispers. Harsh, harsh whispers behind the bedroom doors each night and then came the arguments, full blown yelling, screaming, and then he would tremble in his bed, wishing the rabbits and hares would come back and comfort him. They signed the papers, they argued some more and suddenly he was in the city, his mother whispering bitterly.

"Daddy's not here anymore, he doesn't want us."

And he would ask. "Why?"

Why are we here? Why is daddy gone? Why can't we stay in Maine? Why's turned into where's. Where's daddy? Where are we?...Where are the rabbits, the hares? And where's turned into okay's. Okay daddy's gone, okay we're in the city, okay it's only mommy and me now.

But then he forgot. Forgot about the moose, the deer, the bears, the streams, the rivers, the wild, **the rabbits, the hares** , and he forgot about Maine.

But glimmering purple orbs stared at him, with fear and the eyes of prey to predator. And Ivan trembles and trembles and shivers and Alfred whispers and whispers and whispers.

...00...00…

"Ivan?"

The man shivered and shrinked back with a flash of fearful purple eyes. Alfred furrowed his eyebrows, a look of concern enveloping him.

"Ivan?"

"Don't hurt me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't!"

Alfred's eyes softened and he shuffled forward. "I'm not going to...Ivan, don't be scared."

Ivan sniffled and panted. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

His panting intensified, a tightness in his chest expanded outwards and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. It was like he was suffocating, the air being sucked out his lungs just as he took a breath, thoughts raced through him at the speed of light, each abruptly cut off by another thought, scrambling his mind more and more till all he could focus on was hyperventilating. _Getawaygetawaygetawy, fearfearfear, no stay back! Backbackback. Sorrysososososorrysorrysorry, helphelphelp, nonononono._

Alfred knelt down, his hands threading through Ivan's hair as he put their foreheads together.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. Deep breaths, breathe with me."

Take a breath with me, hold... release. Repeat.

Ivan tensed as he held him, but he slowly relaxed as Alfred shushed him, his panting slowing to deep and calm breaths. Seeking more comfort, he buried his face in Alfred's shoulder, allowing the blond to brush and thread his fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

"Shh, you're fine now, see? Shh, shh, it's gonna be okay."

Alfred tried to disentangle the two, but Ivan's eyes widened and his hands shot up to cling to Alfred's shoulders.

"Please? Just this once."

Alfred hesitated but nodded as he bit his lip nervously.

"Just this once."

We can stay like this for now.

...00...00…

"Do you understand what you have done?"

Francis and the others stared at the desk guiltily as they nodded.

The principal sighed. "This could have hurt Mr. Braginsky, you're lucky he only had a panic attack, you're also lucky that Mr. Jones was able to calm him down."

Elizabeta gulped. "W-we didn't know."

The man scowled before softening his gaze. "It's okay, you're not in trouble, but you gave Mr. Braginsky a huge scare."

Kiku twiddled with a thread on his sleeve. "Gomen Vargas-San but why was Braginsky-San afraid?"

Romulus bit his lip before muttering. "He had some bad experiences with dark places, you see, Mr. Braginsky did not have an easy childhood, he grew up in a harsh environment and thus, what happened today reminded him of his past."

Arthur frowned. "Bloody hell, how can we make up for this?"

Romulus smiled. "Well, I have an idea."

...00...00…

"I can't believe this."

Mathias grinned. "But it'll be so worth it."

Tino smiled. "Of course!"

The English teacher's classroom seemed to have turned into a botanical garden overnight. Roses were threaded into the shades, daisies littered the ground, lilies were splayed all over desks. But the most noticeable flower were the sunflowers that dotted every part of the room, enveloping everything in a soft yellow.

Matthew smiled as he fingered the petal of a daisy.

"This is nice." He murmured gently.

Footsteps clacked outside of the room and the students gasped.

Ludwig leapt into a closet. "Hide!"

The students scrambled to hide behind chairs and desks, some even burying themselves under bouquets of flowers.

Arthur scowled as he spied Francis' bottom sticking out from under a bunch of lilies.

"You bloody idiot!" he snapped as he pulled the French teen with him under a desk.

"Ohonhonhon, but I would be your idiot."

The brit scowled, a faint blush rising in his cheeks. "Shut up!"

Just as Francis was about to respond, the door clicked open.

"Chto eto?!"

Shocked by the flowers, Ivan exclaimed in Russian.

"Podsolnukh~" The man cooed as he reached towards a sunflower.

His fingers strokes the yellow petals with a delicate touch, plucking the flower from the bouquet, he gave a sniff and a happy hum.

"Woah!" Alfred exclaimed as he peeked into the room.

"Damn, thats a lot of flowers!"

Ivan nodded. "Da!"

Alfred turned to the man and faltered. The sight before him made him smile softly and he couldn't help but think Ivan was-

"-beautiful...you're so…beautiful."

Ivan blinked and blushed. "M-Me?"

Realizing he had said his thoughts out loud, Alfred gulped nervously. "Uh, nothing."

He turned to walk out the door but before he could step out of the room, a hand pulled him back.

"Wait!"

Surprised, he turned to face the teacher.

Ivan looked at the ground. "I never got to say thank you for the, the way you helped me yesterday."

Alfred blinked before grinning and scratching his head. "Ah, it's okay man, you don't hafta."

Ivan looks at him earnestly. "What?! Of course I have to! How can I repay you back?"

Alfred looked away from the man nervously as he thought, _cute, so cute._ "No, you really don't have to."

But Ivan stubbornly stared at him with the same pleading look and he sighed.

As if a light bulb had lit up, he licked his lips shyly and turned back to the man with his idea, _this is my one chance and I might not ever get to do this, so why not? Life's for taking risks anyways._

"Fine, but I get one thing as...repayment."

Ivan nodded. "Yes?"

Alfred fiddled with a sleeve nervously. "Could you close your eyes?"

Closing his eyes, Ivan covered them with his hands, at this, Alfred chuckled at the adorable sight.

"Please don't freak out."

Just as he was about to ask why, Ivan felt something soft cover his lips. He peeked through his fingers and gasped at the sight.

Alfred reared back and stuttered. "S-sorry!"

He took a step back before Ivan kissed him once more, sinfully soft lips brushing almost shyly against his. He melted into the kiss and pulled the man closer to him, pressing their bodies together, making sure there was no space between each other. They pulled apart gasping, their lips a bright red and swollen. Ivan flushed and smiled bashfully, he shuffled away with a murmur as he exited the door.

"I'll...see you after school, have to check for the kids, they're late."

As the teacher rounded the corner, Alfred turned around to pumps his fists in the air victoriously.

He laughed gleefully. "Hahahaha! Yes, yes, yes! Woo!"

He bounded out the class to his lab, of course they never noticed the students come out from their hiding places to cheer as they had _finally (Fanfuckingfinally)_ met their goal.

...00...00...

Yay, so they finally realize their feelings, isn't that a win? Celebratory cake anyone? There's vanilla with chocolate filling, chocolate with vanilla ice cream. I think I'll just settle with some orange cream ice cream.


	13. Just Another Nother Omake

Gift for all of you that have been reading this and waiting patiently for my chapters and uploads.

Warnings: Alcohol, cursing, Implied EstLat

...00...00…

It turns out that Eduard is a party animal.

"Woo! Yeah!"

Raivis stared at his longtime friend with weary eyes. "It's always like this."

Eduard whipped around. "Whaddaya mean!?"

The shorter man shook his head. "Nothing, let's go home before you embarrass yourself."

Eduard smiled crazily "Embarrass?! Me? Naw, never!"

He then proceeded to climb on the table and dance, all the while risking a fall.

Raivis sighs and turns as he hears a clicking sound. It reminded him of a camera.

...00...00…

"Uhh, my head."

Raivis sighed before setting down painkillers and a glass of water.

"I warned you."

Eduard groaned again. "Turn off the lights."

"The lights aren't even on."

"Oh."

...00...00…

Elizabeta cackled as she gazed at the picture. A student had been dared to pour alcohol into the punch...and they did...with vodka. Thus, when the computer teacher became intoxicated, Elizabeta took the chance and snapped a few photos. She sighed as she observed on of her masterpieces. The librarian, Raivis, was trying to push the computer teacher away as the man tried to nuzzle him. The girl squealed as she took in the rose red blush on the smaller man's face as he grasped the computer teacher's shoulders.

She turned to face the student next to her. "Kiku! We have a new ship. I think we can call them the fluffy couple that's to shy to actually admit their feelings."

Kiku frowned lightly. "Elizabeta-chan, should we attempt to get them together?"

Holding her chin, she nodded. "Maybe, but you know who we **need** to get together," not waiting for the boy to speak, she answered her own question. "Mr. Braginsky and Mr. Jones! Even though we don't have them yet because they're 12th year teachers, even I have seen that they belong together."

Kiku nodded. "Of course Elizabeta-chan."

...00...00…


	14. Chapter 10

Hahaha! You thought it was over? You thought wrong!

Um, sorry I haven't been uploading in like forever, huge tests came up.

Warnings: Spamano, Romano's potty mouth

...00...00…

"Chigi! Shut up bastard!"

He squinted at the blinding smile directed towards him.

"Oh but Lovino, it's so adorable!"

Romano scowled. "I have to grade the goddamn math homework, go away. Don't you have spanish homework to grade?"

The man pouted. "But Lovi~"

"Shut up!"

Antonio ducked as a sack of papers were thrown at him.

"Ugh! I have to reorganize that again!"  
The spanish man smiled softly. "I can help."

Romano sighed before sitting back. "...Fine."

...00...00…

"Goddamn piece of sh-"

"Lovi~"

Romano scowled. "Well it's not my fault that the kid decided to to send me twenty fucking pages to review, I only asked for three pages, but he decided to write twenty, twenty!"

The spanish man next to him sighed. "Ah, well Ludwig is always an overachiever."

Romano stilled. "Well, his analysis is…adequate I guess."

Antonio smiled victoriously. "He deserves the A's."

Romano looked away. "Whatever, yeah sure."

Antonio sat back thoughtfully. "Have you heard? Alfred and Ivan got together."

The italian scoffed. "About goddamn time, those bastards were just waiting to become sixty before they admit their feelings."

Antonio couldn't help but snort. "Well, I heard that some of the kids helped get them together...we haven't assigned any extra credit right?"

Romano narrowed his eyes. "Are you-"

"Um…"

He sighed. "Fine."

"Thanks Lovi~"

"Shut up asshole."

...00...00…

"Dinner?!"

Ivan nodded. "I'm sure Katyusha would like to meet you before she and Natalia leave."

Alfred gulped. "B-But um, well, I guess so?"

The teacher beamed. "Excellent, come by my home tonight, at around seven, okay?"

Alfred sighed. "Yeah man, cool."

 _Oh no, oh no, oh fuck. I'm screwed aren't I? Jesus freaking christ. What if I stutter? What if she doesn't like me, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh god. What if I say something wrong or I look wrong? Maybe I should get a gift for Ivan's sister? But what do I get, ummmm, vodka? No! Are you crazy? Shiiiit, what if I get it and she thinks I'm making fun of her, no, maybe a necklace? But what if she doesn't like jewelry? Flowers? No way, allergies! Uhhhh, what do I do!?_


End file.
